


The Fairy King and the Auspex

by Fiannalover



Series: Mistholt Court [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animal Bride/Skin Myths, Baking, Changelings, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Two royal siblings travel together, until one of the two is taken to the fae woods, into the Court of Their King. Now, the remaining Princess shall do all to have him back.
Series: Mistholt Court [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Fairy King and the Auspex

Once upon a time, there lived a pair of twins. They had many other siblings, but, right here and now, these are the only ones that matter.

These twins were royals, Prince and Princess, although, so far down on the line of succession, their status was almost in name only. And so, free from most of the duties that their siblings had, they gleefully went off into the world, ready to settle wrongdoings and help people wherever they went.

The Princess, she was sent off with the happiest wishes of good luck and safe travels.

The Prince, he was sent off with affection filled warnings from their father, and glares from his siblings that he was already well used to.

As their travels went on, the Princess’ masterful knowledge of the Holy Magic, offensive and healing alike, made all know her by her destined title: The Auspex, a true Saint Princess walking on earth. Meanwhile, the Prince got no such fame, even as he trained and voyaged alongside her, day and night. 

However, he still had happiness. And slowly, he achieved more and more understanding of something he would not tell her, but that he found whenever they’d go through the woods, experiencing conversations she didn’t get to hear.

“Brother, are you alright? You seem too distracted.”

“I’m fine, sister. It’s just the forest’s wind, and the way that it seems to call me.”

* * *

One day, the Princess woke up, and saw that the other bed at the inn they rested in was empty, not a single sign of her brother.

Perhaps he woke up early? His belongings, after all, were still there. Still, with worry in her soul, she ran out of the room, asking for his whereabouts. The inn’s workers avoided the question, with the Prince’s very existence turning taboo, until a person told her.

“A small faerie, hair as pink as a strawberry, green and white glowing from her, led him to the forest. You won’t see him again, my Auspex. By now, he’s another toy for the Fairy King.”

A similar answer she heard, time and time again.

She, however, couldn’t care.

Grabbing all of the things she needed, her brother’s sword included, the Princess ran off into the woods.

* * *

She didn’t know what to search for, but it didn’t matter. Before long, she found it, or rather, was found.

A little fae, pink, white and green as described, appeared in front of her suddenly, startling the Princess greatly. “Hello there! Are you searching for something, right here? If so, I can help!”

Still surprised, she collected herself, stood her ground and requested, “My brother. You took him to this forest. I want him back.”

“An audience with the Fairy King is what you request, then! He just came back!” She replied, baffling the Princess further, before turning into an almost songlike voice. “Come, come, follow me~! I know the road that leads to him! Name is Notte, yours, if you please?”

“You may call me Princess.” She replied, after accepting the need to play by their rules. “Lead the way, noble faerie.”

* * *

The forest slowly got filled with mystery, as circles of mushrooms and the odd fae began to show themselves, some almost human, some rabbit-like, some like butterflies fluttering in the wind, some with their steeds close by.

And through the woods’ path they went, until bending trees made an arc, an stairway of stone and moss behind it, guarded by a dragon.

Guarded, however, was not the right word. Shedding her beastly clothes in favor of a human-like appearance and outfit, it was more accurate to say that she was welcoming people in, her horns and tail being the only things that warned the Princess of her true nature.

"Hello there, dear Princess. You're here to see my darling Fairy King, are you not?"

"My brother. I want my brother back."

"Yes, yes, come on! My darling will love your visit, I'm sure."

Her objection ignored, the Princess followed the king's aide, towards the audience she had no choice but to partake in.

* * *

Up through the stairway, the Princess went through a small passageway, before arriving at a room she was unable to understand. With stone, wood and mist blending together, she couldn't tell if she was in a massive hollow tree, or a proper castle of which any human ruler would be proud.

However, the Castle's ruler stood there, sitting on a throne that almost seemed to raise from the ground, an intertwined mix of plant life that was adorned with endless flowers, and his Court and guards filling the room around him, with even other dragons in these ranks, one as green as the wind itself included.

"You who have come to see me." The Fairy King stated, with a voice that reached the entire room, even though it wasn't shouting, "Tell me, what do you desire?"

"I want my brother back."

With the room's mist emanating from him, most of the Fairy King was hidden from sight. However, his lips were shown enough for the Princess to notice they turned into a grimace.

"Your brother is no longer of the humans. He is of my kingdom, and none shall welcome him back."

"That is a lie! I will!" The Princess shouted back, making some whisper come from the court. "No matter what, I shall keep traveling with him, just like I have in all these years past! So, return him to me."

The room kept whispering, louder now, until the King raised his hand, silencing all at once. And so, he spoke.

“If you wish to see your brother again, complete these tasks three.”

* * *

“My darling is such a sweetie, isn’t he? You’ll see him again before long.”

As the Aide escorted her to the first task, the Princess asked, “How can you speak so well of someone who took away your Dragon Skin?”

“What do you mean? My skin is still safely with me.”

At that point, the Princess could only blink. “What?”

“I know! I OFFERED my skin to him the moment we met! Alas, he claimed that he had no need to obtain such control over me, and I should keep such a thing to myself. Even though I’m his Aide!” The Dragon said, merrily walking forward, with the Princess having to keep a distance in order to avoid her tail. “So different from my previous King~”

“Previous? What do yo-”   


“We’re here!” The Aide announced, stopping whatever questions she could have. “The spot of your first quest.”

Looking at what awaited her, the Princess found a field full of rabbit faes and their homes, holes that they went in and out of with ease, carrying berries in pouches, attached to their bodies, or making them mysteriously vanish the moment they touched the fruits.

“Your quest is to obtain any kind of fruits from these inhabitants. However, that does mean you have to catch them. Good luck!”

And so, a curtain of fire came forth, making her guide vanish within a flash.

… Well, hunting was more her brother’s thing. But she could figure it out, surely. Setting her eyes on a blue rabbit that was hauling a bunch of apples, she set out to fulfill her task.

* * *

She couldn’t, in fact, figure it out.

The rabbit outran her, outstamina-ed her, and, by Ilia, outsmarted her, even.

“Sorry, sorry, lady! These apples are for my mouth only! Catch me if you caaaaaaan~!”

And so, ever so tauntingly, the blue rabbit ran somewhere else. 

Exhausted, the Princess just huffed, puffed, and sat by a tree for a while.

Slowly, a different rabbit approached her, so quietly she didn’t even notice, until said rabbit opened his mouth. “You carry herbs within you. May I have them?”

Startled, the Princess moved herself away from the voice for a moment, before realizing it was just another rabbit, a brown one, this time, although two others, one silver and another black, stared from some distance away. 

Collecting herself, she wondered. “Herbs… Oh you mean…” Rummaging through her bag, she took out some wreaths she previously made, whose flowers were already decently crinkled and crumpled from all the time they spent stored, being shook up and down as their owner ran. “I made these flower crowns yesterday. Is that what you mean?”

“Quite so. Some of these specimens aren’t native to this forest, and I’d like to have them. Would you be willing to give them to me? I can part away with some strawberries, in return.”

“Strawberries!??” The Princess exclaimed, in excitement. “Yes, of course! Please, take these.”

“Gladly. In return, there you go.”

And so, the Princess’ bag was stuffed as full of strawberries as it could be.

* * *

“Thanks! I hope these flowers help you!” She exclaimed, as she left the rabbit faes’ houses. Wondering if she should wander away in search of the next trial, she didn't have to do so, as the Aide appeared right in front of her.

“Hello there, Princess. Is your quest going well?”

“Yes. I have it completed.”

Cocking her head just a bit to the left, she asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. You said I had to obtain any kind of fruit, and here I am. Is there any problem?”

“Not at all. As you said, you completed what was requested. Now, come with me. The next quest is on a house not far from here.”

And so, the Princess followed her. At first, she did so silently, however, questions soonly bubbled in her mind. “Excuse me, uuuuuh… Aide?”

“Brunhilda, sweetie. Although, Mym also works just fine!” She replied, with a smile, “What is it?”

“You mentioned that… The King isn’t the first one you served?”

“Oh, indeed! I’m a Dragon. I have lived for a very, very long time, and served many kings. This is just the most recent one! Although, also the one I like the most.”

“And, he only returned recently?”

“Yup! He has been contacted to take the throne as our king for some months, really. But, he was on a journey until recently, and asked for time to decide. He made his choice rather fast, even if he was still the first to actually bother making a choice.”

_ ‘Some months’ is rather fast for you? _ Zethia wondered, before remembering that Brunhilda was, in fact, a Dragon, possibly with centuries to her name. Instead, she asked, “Your King, is he truly kind?”

“Yes. And I say that from what you humans consider ‘kind’.” That said, she added. “Far kinder than many humans have been to me.”

“... I’m sorry.”

“Why should you be? You’re not someone who has wronged me.” With the Princess not quite knowing how to answer, Brunhilda remarked, “However wasted, your feelings are appreciated. Now, we here have the house of the second quest.”

Indeed, it was a fairly spacious house. Not enormous, but decently big, with at least one chimney in it. Come to think of it, it was also rather close to the King’s castle… No, it WAS the Castle. Although hard to see at first, the house was part of the castle, attached to it by a passageway on the back.

“Your quest here is to make the cook cook.”

“... What?”

“There is a rabbit fae inside that is an excellent cook. She organizes most cleaning and cooking related things in this castle. Go inside, and ask her to cook something with the fruits you obtained.” Brunhilda explained, “That’s all. Good luck!”

And so, she vanished again.

The task didn’t sound that bad. And yet, she know it would be.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, the Princess found a rabbit fae that had already took off it’s skin, taking their Sylvan form instead. Looking at the newcomer, said sylvan frowned, before making proper introductions, “Good morning. I’m one of this Castle’s workers. You came here on a quest, what have you to offer to me?”

Upon hearing that, the Princess took her bag, and presented it to the sylvan, “I obtained these strawberries. Would them be enough for you to cook?”

Then, the already present grumpiness of the chef flared, “You expect me to work without giving me a single thing other than the main ingredient!??” With the Princess astonished, she kept going, “If you wanted me to do something with all these strawberries, the least you could have done was offer me other fruits alongside it, for me to hold on to for future meals. I can’t throw away my stock that oftenly.”

Suddenly, the Princess was painfully reminded of how Brunhilda always referred to the fruits in plural, understanding the reason why.

But, it didn’t matter! Surely, she could find something else to give her, “How about these flowers? Would you help me, if I gave you these?”

“There aren’t enough of a single kind of flower in that wreath for me to even make one serving of tea.” The sylvan complained, exhausted, “If you don’t have something that will help feed others, at least have something that will help me.”

Help… Her? Fairies obtain sustenance from emotions, don’t they? Not only that, they had great affinity for Magic. Perhaps…

Although the idea of doing so made her nervous, the Princess took a deep breath and stated, “In that case, I offer you my staff. It’s made of excellent material for harnessing mana and casting magic, and I have used it since the beginning of my journeys. You won’t find something better.”

Squinting, the sylvan asked, “You also carry a sword. Why not give me that?”

“It’s my brother’s. I can’t consent to giving it away. Only he can.”

With a smile on her face, the sylvan took the staff for herself and replied, “Yes, truly, this staff is perfect, in all areas and then some.” Breathing mana in and out, she asked, “What do you request of me to do?”

Deciding to go all out, the Princess requested, “My brother and I have fond memories of a sponge cake covered in and out with strawberries. Can you bake such a thing?”   


“Gladly, princess.” She said, comfort covering her voice. “Now come, and tell me all about the recipe.”

* * *

“It’s done.” The princess said, looking at the result of her efforts. “And it looks so much like what I remember.”

“I’m glad to hear that, truly.” The sylvan answered, before announcing, “And so, you finish your quest. Brunhilda won’t be the one to escort you to your next one. Instead, I shall do so. Follow that door at the end of kitchen, and walk straight through the hallway until you hit the throne room. There, your final challenge rests.”

Incredibly relieved, the Princess said, “Thank you so much…”

“Cleo. My name is Cleo. You’re worthy of having it.” With that, she offered some last words of encouragement, “Now go, and radiantly reach your story’s end.”

“I shall. On my honor, I shall.”

* * *

Stepping out of the hallway, the Throne Room stood before the Princess, emptier than before, with only the King in it now, features still hidden by mist, Notte by his side, and the Wind Dragon behind him, as the rest of his court had vanished. And so, he said.

“You are now presented, human, with your final quest. Face this Dragon.”

And so, as he said that, a red dragon, several times her size, crashed into the room, their roar shaking the entire building, as small sparks of flame threatened to leave her mouth.

But still, these colours… These horns…

“Brunhilda? It’s you, isn’t it?”

Her voice echoing through the room, the dragon asked.  _ “Do you not fear me, human? For being bigger, for being stronger, for being mana itself? _ ”

“No. Because, you were nice to me before. And I know you still hold your complete free will. I trust you to still be a good person, just like I trust your King, for you told me he too is kind.”

_ “... Congratulations. Your third quest, is finished.” _ A bright light came, with the familiar Aide standing in the place her dragon form was. Turning to her ruler, she stated. “My King, she faced me, and obtained the desired result. Now, reveal her reward!”

“... Very well. It shall be granted.”

And so, the King stood up, the mist lifted, with but one flap of the Wind Dragon’s wings.

The hair was now slicked back, but it remained blonde.

The eyes were the same almost green, almost blue, dancing in-between the two more than ever.

The clothes were new, a white and gold sleeveless dress, wrapped around the waist by a black sash with red lines on it’s edge, butterfly-like silver wings coming from the exposed back, alongside crimson and black sandals, with vines and branches draped around most of the bare skin that was showed.

Slowly, the King descended from his staircase, with a look and slowness that the Princess knew well.

“... I was never your brother, Auspex.” He announced, attempting to mask his feelings with authority. “He died soon after his birth, and I replaced him since then. A changeling, put there to learn how to rule with the Kings and Queens. So, now, the time has come. My quests, you have completed. Turn away, and banish me from your life once and for all.”

And yet, she didn’t.

Instead, she walked forward, resolutely.

“... Auspex.”

“Euden.” With that, the Prince’s mask suffered another crack. “Are you the one who wrote for me stories of knights and princes, with happy endings galore?”

“... Yes.”

“Are you the one who always asked mom to set the first slice of cake for me, even though strawberries were your favorite?”   


“Yes.”

“Are you the one who has been traveling with me for a year now, helping me the entire time, whether it be protecting me, hunting, or just keeping me company, against the madness of solitude?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re still me brother.” She announced. “And nothing in the world shall change that.”

And then, the mask finished breaking apart.

“Zethia… Zethia!”

“Yes, I’m here, brother.” She replied, as he ran towards her for a hug. “I’m here. And I’m… I’m so, so glad to see you again!”

Tears and laughter were exchanged by the siblings, reunited at long last. And so, the King called forth. “My court! Today we celebrate! Bring the food, and bring the festivities! My sister sits with us today!”

With that, warmth and joy flooded the room, followed by a banquet beyond compare. 

And together, brother and sister danced filled with delight.

* * *

“Zethia? Before you leave, I have something for you.”

Looking back, the Princess’ eyes widened, as she looked at what was in his arms, “My staff! But, I-”

“Cleo is one of the Mistholt’s workers. She gave it to me… After I found some things to give to her in return.” He admitted, a bit sheepishly. “Also, I gave the staff some improvements.”

Just like the rest of the woods, the staff was covered with vines and flowers of all kind. This staff was a gift from her parents, and now, a gift from her brother. 

There was no stronger magic she could have.

“... I’m still carrying your sword. Do you want it back?”

“I have no need for it anymore.” The King decided. “Keep it. Even if just as a memento of me.”

“I will. I’ll take the utmost care of both of them.” With one last hug, she announced. “Goodbye, brother. I’ll visit before long.”

The Auspex left the woods, back to her journey, the blessings of man and faekind alike alongside her.

* * *

After that, the Prince was never seen again.

However, the Auspex remained helping the world of the humans, staff and sword in hand, while the Fairy King gave her aid and a second home.

And, even now, they say you can hear the voice of the heavens coming from the heart of the woods.


End file.
